User blog:Imouto-tan/Aija
Aija Egnell is the youngest of the Egnell siblings and is known as Passionate Beach Body. She is a Captain of the Foo Fighters and the leader of the Foo Fighters squad that was sent to watch over Destiny City for Othinus's and Musashi Dairenji's experiment that was to take place there. Her right hand is Second Lieutenant Lorelei who is a traveler from a distant world. Background Appearance Aija is a fairly tall (170 centimeters in height), busty young girl with a fresh face. She has long, straight sandy blonde hair with two ahoges (literally, idiot hair) sticking out of at the top of her head, which is long enough to reach her hips. She usually wears a forest green trench coat over a black sailor top and a pleated skirt (which is her Destiny Military Academy uniform) with dark-colored pantyhose and black steel-toed military combat boots and black leather gloves. She uses a two and a half-meter-long shapeshifting nodachi called "Durandal" as her weapon, it has been stated that her sword stance follows the rules of passion and elegance, which reinforces a small spell that allows her to balance herself and move herself more freely. Her relatively long limbs contribute leverage to her powerful sword swings. Personality With a candy like voice, she is loud and passionate. Aija is very popular, has a lively personality and is very kind and caring to others around her. She is also very active and strong, likes running a lot and only using her legs (and nodachi) while fighting the phantoms and darkstalkers. She is also very straightforward and she is the one that will do what she has to even if it’s a bit embarrassing. Powers Enhanced Swordsmanship- Although she can be terribly clumsy when it comes to playing sports that deals with catching and throwing balls, Aija is proficient in martial arts, especially Iaido according to her older sister, Agnes's statement, which can explain why she can keep up with even the best Togami clan members with ease. Her weapon of choice is, "Durandal," a katana which she wields with incredible proficiency. Without a doubt, she is one of the Imoutoverse's best sword fighters, second only to Asada Togami. She is extremely fast and agile, able to jump atop a building with little effort and fight normally even with three bullets in the leg. *Slash Projection- The Five Elements of Wu Xing- Aija's Arcana is called The Five Elements of Wu Xing. Her ability requires her to basically rub her chest to channel a specific element into her fists, using the classic Chinese elemental system. She specializes in close combat (she primarily uses Systema) and her power consists of channeling elemental powers through her body, such as fire from her heart or water from her kidneys. She can also channel the elemental energy into her sword to further boost its strength. She can even fuse the elements together to expand her combat capabilities. Abilities Infiltration: As one of the more enthusiastic students in terms of Nayuta's lessons, Aija as gained notable skill in grifting as shown during her time working under cover as a member of Radio Silence, when she successfully drove away two guys by pretending to be a mafia princess. Negotiation: Thanks to Dai-Sensei's lessons, Aija has become a skilled negotiator, and she's usually the member that her squad relies on for the task. Planning: After her swordplay, this is considered to be one of her greatest talents. She elaborates detailed plans completely on her own, with backups for any complication that might arise, thus giving her target no chance of survival. Peak Human Condition: She is in peak human fitness, but can be terribly clumsy when embarrassed. Intelligence: Aija is highly intelligent, being able to grasp every single lesson in great detail and hence, she always gets perfect scores for every single test, and becoming the valedictorian of her year. Aija is even able to remember things from the past easily (as shown when she recalls the first time Sydney calls her by her own name) without much trouble. However, due to her pride, Aija sometimes claims to be very knowledgeable in areas she knows nothing or very little about and this often backfires on her. However, Aija is also very naive and gullible often falling for Sumiye's tricks and lies (although seen through easily by Agnes). Equipment Durandal: Durandal is a magical sword crafted for her by a certain awesome guy from a distant city, to allow her to keep peace within the Foo Fighters. With Durandal she can cut through any defense in her blades path and can kill anything that she deems a threat. If overused, Durandal will not allow her to use it's true power; limiting Aija to only being able to use Durandal when necessary and only when Durandal thinks that she's worthy of it's use. She can also change the weight of Durandal to suit her needs. Weaknesses *Normal human weaknesses Trivia *Her best subjects are Chinese Literature, Japanese and Physical Education, and her worst one is Mathematics. *The thing she finds enjoyable about the letter E are the days she’s spent since entering Class E, while the thing she finds depressing about the letter E is the day where she won’t be able to fit into an E cup anymore. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet